


The Vixen and Her Reynard

by khonsu



Category: Bible Black (Anime), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), 彼女はこん とかわいく咳をして | Kanokon
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom Xander Harris, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hentai, Kitsune, Multi, Top Xander Harris, Xander Harris-centric, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khonsu/pseuds/khonsu
Summary: Xander Harris moves to Tokio, Japan. On his first day at Japanese High School, he meets a beautiful girl named Chizuru Minamoto who tells him that she wants to lay a claim on him. Xander thinks that the girl is joking, but Chizuru, who is a 400-year-old powerful kitsune, is deadly serious. The spirit-fox part of Chizuru recognizes Xander as someone that she is meant to own and claim and possess.As he starts dating Chizuru Xander also learns that a coven of psychotic witches wants to open a portal to hell that resides at the basement of his new high school.And that's just the start of Xander's year as an exchange student.





	1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandoms:** Buffy The Vampire Slayer, [Kanokon](http://kanokon.wikia.com/wiki/Kanokon_Wiki), [Bible Black](http://www.bibleblackwiki.com/wiki/Bible_Black_Wiki). 

**Summary:** Xander is forced to move to Tokio, Japan. On his first day at Japanese High School, he meets a beautiful girl named [Chizuru Minamoto](http://kanokon.wikia.com/wiki/Chizuru_Minamoto) who tells him that she wants to lay a claim on him. Xander thinks that the girl is joking, but Chizuru, who is a 400-year-old powerful Kitsune, is deadly serious. The spirit-fox part of Chizuru recognizes Xander as someone that she is meant to own and claim and possess. Later Xander also learns that a coven of psychotic witches wants to open a portal to hell that resides at the basement of his new high school.

****

**Warning:**

****

**This story contains graphic sex, violence, and sadomasochism.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

* * *

**  
**

**PROLOGUE**

**Xander**

“I’m going where now?” I asked.

Mom sighed deeply. “The Principal asked us to meet him and, instead of complaining about you and your ‘hooligan friends’ as he usually does, Snyder was quite lovely. He suggested that we’d sign-in on the student exchange program. He made it sound a good opportunity for you, so, we signed the paper,”

“But what does that have to do with me going to freaking Japan!” I cried out.

“Well, it is a student exchange program,” Jessica frowned, “They didn’t say that anyone was coming here, though.”

“Good for them, whoever they are, I wouldn’t want anyone to come to Sunnydale to spend their exchange student year,” I said, keeping my mouth shut about not wanting anyone to be forced to live with my folks. “Why in the hell would you—“

“Language,” Mom said.

“Sorry, mom, but going to Japan for a freaking year...” I paused, realizing what mom had said earlier. “Snyder was nice to you?”

“Yes, he complimented how well you have done in school and how you deserve to have an opportunity to learn a new language. Apparently, you are in some sort of advance archaeological and language club. I didn't know that, why haven't you told me?”

"A long story," I said, rubbing my temples. “Great, Snyder planned this. He made you sign the damn contract to get rid of me...” I looked at mom. “I cannot go. I’m needed here.”

“You are going, that has been decided. It is a great opportunity for you. Spend a year in Japan, learn the language and get to know a new culture,” Mom said.

I crossed my arms over the chest. “I’m not going.”

Somehow, early September, I found myself at the airport being hugged by Willow, not being sure how I had ended up agreeing to go to Japan. Not that I had much choice; I was underage, and mom and Tony were sending me away to Japan. I was sure that they were relieved that they get rid of me.

“I will miss you,” Willow said and then she pulled away. “Snyder tried the same with Buffy's mom too, but she refused. He probably would’ve tried to call my parents too, but they've been on a lecture tour past three months."

"So, I get moved out of the game because my parental units are stupid enough to buy Snyder’s bullshit and were too drunk to leave the town."

"Yeah, I guess," Willow said. "But this is an excellent opportunity for you! You get to learn Japanese, and their school system is demanding, and they have all these advanced classes and—“

"Scaring me now," I cut her short.

Willow blushed. “Sorry, sorry, I just wish that I’d get to go.”

“No, you don’t, you’re just saying that to make me feel good,” I said. “We both know that Buffy needs you, you’re the computer whizz, G-Man and Buffy need you.”

“Uh, I guess. I miss you already. Remember to log on to the email account I created for you,” Willow poked me in the chest. “Don't forget to write.”

“Sure thing, Wills,” I replied. “I’ll write often.”

Willow nodded and again hugged me tightly. “It'll be fun. And it is only a year, you get to come back to senior year. Just, try not putting yourself in stupid dangers. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” I said. "It's not like my new School is built on top of the portal to Hell. What can happen to me in a boring Japanese High School?"

I really should have known better than Jinx myself like that.

~~∞~~

* * *

**  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Xander**

I was lost.

Which wasn't a surprise; the Japanese High School was huge. It had multiple interconnected buildings, every one of them bigger than the whole Sunnydale High. I had no idea how many students there were, but probably thousands and thousands. At least, it felt like that during the breaks when the endless corridors were packed with students.

It was an overwhelming place for a small-town American boy.

I had been assigned a tutor who was supposed to take me from class to the next one, but she was nowhere to be found. I was on my own, and I had gotten lost on the way from Math class to Biology class. I had just asked directions when a jock slammed a smaller boy hard on the wall. Some of the students were chuckling as if the boy's torment was entertainment. The anger flared in me; I had come to the other side of the world, and still, the teens thought that it was fun to watch a bully pummeling a geek.

Since, for once, I was about the same size than the bully, I decided to help the geek. I grabbed the bully by the arm. "Stop," I said. The guy dropped the kid and turned to me, speaking rapid Japanese. "A big guy like you tormenting someone half of his size? Dude, you are a coward," I said, stepping into his personal space, putting as much venom into my voice as I could. “You need to back off from the kid right now,”

The guy flinched and backed away from me, raising his hands in a universal sign of surrender as he again spoke, this time with an apologetic voice. I loved the fear in his eyes, it made me feel powerful. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm, and I reacted with Hellmouth honed instinct; I spun around, and I barely managed to stop my fist hitting the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. The beauty queens and supermodels had nothing on this girl.

For a moment we stared at each other and then the girl did something I'd never expected her to do. She kissed the fist that had almost hit her in the face.

How do you react to that?

I quickly pulled my hand away, and, giving the girl a sheepish smile, I said, "I'm terribly sorry about scaring you."

“You didn’t scare me,” The girl said in English. “He said that he won't tease Tomonori again."

I groaned in annoyance. "Teasing is friendly, that was bullying," I turned back to the bully to scare him a little more, but the bully and the kid he had been beating had disappeared.

When I turned back to the girl, she smiled at me and said, “You told people that you are lost. Where were you going?”

“Oh, right," I said. "Can you give me directions to the Biology A2B23?” I asked, looking into her lovely brown eyes with golden speckles. 

“I can do better; I will take you there,” She said and slid her arm into mine and started to drag me away. “I’m Minamoto, Chizuru.”

“Harris, Xander,” I said, I had learned that in Japan they put the surname first, “how do you navigate here, anyway?”

“The classroom is A2B23. The A stands for the building A, the first number is for the floor, which, in this case, it is the second floor, the B means it is in the B wing, and it’s the room 23.”

I frowned. Why hadn't Lisa, my tutor and guide, told that to me? Knowing that the classroom name actually had directions on it would make navigating through the High School a much easier. “Okay, got it," I said, "why hasn’t anyone explained that to me?”

“I don’t know.”

I looked at the girl in my arm. “Uh, why did you kiss my fist?” I asked.

Chizuru grinned at me. “Kissing your fist surprised you so much that your anger faded away.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, it did that.”

As we walked through the hallways, I noticed that most students turned to look at us. Not that I could blame them, I had the prettiest girl in the school in my arm.

“Here's the classroom A2B23,” Chizuru said at the classroom door.

“Thanks," I said. “You know, this campus is a labyrinth. I won't be surprised if someday I will meet the Minotaur here.”

Chizuru giggled. “Don’t worry, this time of the year the Minotaur is hibernating.”

“I hope that the staff provides food for Minotaur. Mythological monsters tend to cause a lot of damage during their hungry rampages,” I replied.

“Indeed, Xander-Kun," Chizuru said as the bell rang. "As sad as it is to leave you, I have to get into my own class. Meet me at the A building roof during the lunch break.”

“Huh?” I asked.

She gave me a bright smile that showed her perfect white teeth. “You have a lunch date with me,” she said and then she just walked away.

“I'm sorry that I was late to fetch you. But, when I got to your classroom, you had disappeared," Lisa, my tutor, and a guide said. "What’s your deal with Minamoto? You two looked cozy together.”

I turned to Lisa. She was a cute and studious girl who also happened to be sporty and social. And, even though she was at the top of the school pecking order, she still seemed to be a genuinely nice girl. Lisa had taken me under her wing at the moment she'd been assigned as my guide.

“She guided me here,” I replied.

“Minamoto asked you on a lunch date, are you going to go?”

I grinned at her. “Actually, she didn’t ask, she just stated that I have a lunch date with her.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Minamoto, but what I asked was if you are going to go or not?”

“Didn't you see her? She's gorgeous. I'd be crazy not to go when a girl like her asks me for lunch. I may be stupid, but I'm not crazy.”

Lisa sighed, much same way, Willow often sighed when she knew that I was going to do something stupid. “Just be careful. Minamoto is a strange girl.”

“Strange in a good or bad way?” I asked.

Lisa shrugged. “Neither. She's just weird.”

“I'm weird too,” I replied as we got into the classroom, "Wow," I breathed out, noticing the Playboy Playmate that was standing at the front of the class. I turned to Lisa. “I’m declaring Japan as The Land of Goddesses.”

“Don’t let the pretty face fool you, Ms. Yoshinaga is a demanding teacher,” Chuckling Lisa said.

I sighed deeply. “So, no way to get on her good side?”

“There is, just be a good student.”

I smirked. “Let me rephrase my question: So, no way for a dedicated slacker like me to get on her good side?”

Lisa chuckled. “When you put it that way, yeah, there’s no way for you to get on her good side.”

“In that case, I can take a much-needed nap during this class,” I said.

“Good Morning, class,” The teacher said in English.

I had been put in the International Baccalaureate Class, and all the classes were held in English. Which helped me a little, but not much; the rest of my Class was way ahead of me in their studies.

"Good Morning, Ms. Yoshinaga," We greeted the teacher like an Army squad salutes its Sergeant; loudly and in perfect sync.

After I had sat down, I flipped through the Biology Book and groaned; none of the things in it had yet been covered back in Sunnydale. Not that I could be sure; I had not paid that much attention in classes back home.

And I wasn’t paying any attention now either; I was thinking about Chizuru.

She was gorgeous. Stunning.

An angel.

Two things in her had grabbed my attention. Well, four, actually. The first two had been hard to miss; a pair of breasts that were impressive, to say the least. Huge, perky, and bouncy.

They were breasts that porn starlets would have paid a lot to have.

But, strangely, what had gotten even more of my attention than her big tits were Chizuru's big, beautiful, dark brown eyes with golden speckles. I had found myself transfixed by those fantastic, twinkling eyes. The rest of the class I spent fantasizing about Chizuru.

Suddenly the bell rang, telling us that the class was over.

“Lisa, isn’t this the lunch break?” I asked an hour later, trying not to bounce with the excitement; I had a date with the most beautiful girl on the campus!

"Yes, it is,” Lisa sighed. “I’ll take you to the roof where your date should be waiting for you."

“Thanks.”

“Can you find the next classroom on your own or should I come and get you?” Lisa asked when we got to the door that led to the roof.

I glanced at the schedule. “Building B, first floor, A-wing, third classroom. The B building is the one left from the exit of A building, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I guess you can manage. Have fun.” Lisa said.

“Will do,” I said, getting to the roof. When I saw Chizuru, she was surrounded by other girls. I was disappointed to see that I had thought that we’d spend the lunch together.

When Chizuru saw me, she smiled and waved at me, and the girls around her started to leave. By the time I got to her, all the other girls were gone, and we were alone. “Hi,” I said.

“Hello, Xander-Kun,” She said, sat down and patted the bench beside her. “Please, sit down.”

I sat down, opened my bag, and took out the lunch box. Suddenly Chizuru buried her nose into my neck and sniffed, making me shiver.

“Why did you sniff me?” I asked.

She blushed. “I’m sorry. You just smell so good that I had to sniff you.”

I had no idea how to respond on that, and for a long moment, we just stared each other. Then I thought that if Chizuru was allowed to sniff me, I should be allowed to do the same. I leaned on her and took a deep breath, inhaling her soft and sweet scent that reminded me of a flower-garden after the rain. “You smell good too,” I said. “So, now that we both agree that we smell good… Can I ask why did you ask me to lunch?”

“I wanted to lay claim on you before any of the other girls will,” Chizuru said.

“Huh? Lay a claim on me? That sounds ominous,” I said, starting to worry.

I'd seen too many films where jocks and cheerleaders humiliated a geek like me. They put a gorgeous girl to lure me on a trap and undress, and then she'd steal my clothes and force me to walk naked through the school to humiliate me. 

“Oh, no, nothing evil. I meant that I want to date you,” Chizuru frowned. “Isn’t that the English phrase about me wanting to be your girlfriend; I want to date you?”

I looked at her, was she for real? What kind of a girl tells a guy she just met that she wants to be his girlfriend? She made me nervous, and I looked around, trying to find if we were filmed. This had to be a candid camera thing or some sort of scheme to humiliate me. I was all too well aware that I wasn't the handsome, mysterious stranger who made the girls hearts flutter.

I wasn’t Angel.

I was just Xander, not the guy who got girls like Chizuru. "Is this some sort of a prank?" I asked.

“A prank?” She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"A practical joke," I explained. 

Chizuru frowned. “I want to be your girlfriend. What kind of a practical joke could that be?”

She looked at me with her huge, beautiful eyes, the bafflement in them was real. "Well, you could be seducing me to make me take off my clothes and then steal my clothes and force me to walk through the school naked, making me the laughing stock of the school—“

“That would not be funny, that would be mean, and jokes should be funny,” Chizuru said, she seemed to be genuinely disgusted by the idea fo treating someone that way. She looked at me for a few seconds, and then she leaned forward and softly kissed me on the lips. The kiss took me entirely by surprise. Then she pulled away looking into my eyes. “Look around, we are surrounded by other students. Was kissing you publicly good enough proof that I want to date you?”

I touched my lips, feeling baffled about the kiss and then I blushed when I saw that the couple dozen people on the roof were staring at us. I had gotten my first real kiss from a girl in public. “Uh, yeah,” I admitted.

“This is not a prank. I’m attracted to you, and I want to get to know you better. Do I need any more reasons to want to date you?” She asked.

"I don’t know,” I said, raising a single eyebrow looking deep into her eyes. “Do you?”

Chizuru smiled. “No, I don’t,” she picked a Sushi roll with the chopsticks and offered it to me. I wasn't a fan of Sushi, but, I took it anyway; I didn't want to disappoint her. It tasted raw fish and some spices and rice. I quickly swallowed it, trying not to show that I hadn't liked the taste.

Chizuru giggled. “You hated that, didn’t you?”

I flustered. “Uh, hate is such a strong word... But, uh, I don't much like Sushi. Sorry about that, it’s not your fault that my untrained American mouth isn’t used to Japanese gourmet food.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we are even, I don’t like American Hot dog, it tastes awful, and it was pig's meat, not dog meat,” Chizuru said and offered me a Kushiage stick. “Oh, meat... Perhaps you'd like meat more?”

Kushiage, deep-fried meat, and veggies on a stick were one of the Japanese foods I had learned to love in my time in Japan. “I like Chicken breast Kushiage,” I stated.

“That is good to know. Tomorrow I’ll bring enough for two,” Chizuru said. “What else do you like?”

“Thus far I’ve found out that I love tempura, ramen, and yakitori,” I replied, opening my lunch box and then I offered her a small pastry Cecilia had made for me. “I like these, I don’t remember what it is called, but it is kinda a sausage roll. My host family’s mother is British, so I guess it is British food.”

Chizuru took the pastry into her mouth and chewed a moment. “I would eat this.”

It was my time to chuckle. “That bad, eh?”

“No, not bad, but not good either. Just... food.”

I nodded. “Kinda like I feel about Udon. It is edible, but not my favorite,” I said, leaning over her, picking another Kushiage from her lunch box. When I realized that I had just stolen her food, I blushed again. “Sorry, I just… Sorry.”

Chizuru smiled at me. “Oh, don’t worry,” She said and took one of my sandwiches. “I just eat your food then.”

I burst into laughter. “I’m starting to get why Lisa told me that you’re weird,” I realized I probably shouldn't have said that; no one liked to be called weird. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Sometimes I just say things that I shouldn’t say."

“You didn’t hurt my feelings. I know that I sometimes do weird things,” Chizuru tilted her head. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“A good,” I said, “definitely a good thing.”

Chizuru gave me a bright smile and picked another pastry from my lunch box. “Thank you,” she said. “You can eat my lunch if you want to.”

“I don’t think I have any other options; you’re eating my lunch,” I replied, taking another Kushiage stick from her lunch box.

A few minutes with her and I felt more relaxed than I had felt with anyone since Jesse had died. Not even Willow made me feel as comfortable as Chizuru. I felt as if with her, I could stop pretending and just be myself. At the end of the meal, I was doing most of the talking, and she was listening to me without interrupting me. I loved that, usually people always cut me short as if my opinion didn't matter, but Chizuru seemed to be interested in what I had to say.

After lunch, she escorted me to my next class, and at the door, she kissed me on the lips again, and this time, I kissed back. It was a small kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but her soft lips made my insides turn to mush.

“The next break, meet me at the garden,” she whispered in my ear and then she was gone.

I touched my lips with the fingertips, feeling a little baffled and a very much aroused about the kiss and meeting her in the garden.

“Wipe that smug smirk off your face and get into the classroom. We don't want to make Ms. Aikawa wait for us,” Lisa said.

"Baffled and satisfied," I said.

"Pardon?"

"Not a smug smirk, but a baffled and satisfied grin."

All through the class, my mind was filled with images of very imaginative ways I could spend the break with Chizuru. Things that made me blush, which was a small miracle, considering that most of my blood flowed down between my legs.

When the bell rang, I was out of the classroom in seconds, and I’m pretty sure that I made some kind of record getting from B building to the school garden. The school was so big that the garden actually was more of a tiny park completed with a fountain and a tool shed. There were a few people in the park, but I could not see Chizuru. I sighed and sat down on a bench near the fountain.

I was nervous when waiting for her, starting to feel like she'd decided to ditch me. But, when I saw her coming to me, I got even more nervous, the last time we had seen she had kissed me, and I didn't know what to to do. She walked over to me, and I stood up. She leaned over, and then the soft lips again were pressed on mine. I kissed back, and her mouth opened, and instinctively, I pushed my tongue into her mouth. The next minute my tongue danced inside of her mouth in pure instinct and my whole body was electrified. Then she pulled away and grinned wildly.

“Wow,” Chizuru said. “You are a good kisser.”

“Thanks,” I blushed. “I’ve never kissed with tongue before.”

"Is that so?" She said and kissed me enthusiastically, and my mouth and tongue seemed to have their own mind. Our lips were opening and closing in sync, and my tongue darted out to taste hers. My hands wrapped themselves around her and pulled her tighter to me. Our tongues licked and skimmed, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her soft body on mine. It was such an erotic kiss that I almost came in my pants. By the time we came out for the air, I had no idea how many minutes had passed by.

Chizuru smiled at me. “If that was your second kiss with tongue, then you are naturally a great kisser.”

“Thanks,” I said blushing again. “Fourth.”

“That was your fourth kiss with tongue?”

“No, that was my fourth kiss altogether,” I felt the heat forming on my cheeks when I realized that again people were staring at us. “People are staring at us.”

“Ignore them, they are not important, you are,” Wide-eyed Chizuru said. “We've kissed four times... At the roof... I gave you your first kiss?”

“Uh, yeah,” I confessed. “You’re the first girl I’ve actually kissed. I mean, Wills and I practiced when we were kids, but… That wasn’t the same.”

Chizuru looked at me for a long moment, then a broad smile spread on her lips. “Oh, your first kiss should have been better. I have to make up for that.”

“It was an incredible kiss. The next three were even greater.”

“Oh, no, I’m going to making up for that offhand first kiss for some time,” Chizuru got up. “Follow me.”

I followed her to the small tool shed in the garden. It looked old outside and from inside it looked like a crypt equipped with gardening tools. The moment we got in she pushed me against the wall, my mind barely registered that her soft body was pressed hard on me, and then her sweet lips were on mine again.

We kept kissing until the bell rang. The kisses altered from soft brush of lips to passionate, full mouth, tongue-tied, almost orgasmic kisses. And Chizuru's nose was on my neck after virtually every kiss. By the end of the break, I was addicted to her lips and tongue and feeling her warm breath on my neck when she sniffed me.

That sniffing me was a weird habit, but it aroused me almost as much as the kisses. Chizuru again escorted me to my class, and this time it was me who gave her a quick kiss forgetting that we were surrounded by my classmates.

“Meet me at the schoolyard on the next break?” I asked.

“Wouldn’t the garden shed be a much cozier place to spend the break?” She whispered in my ear. "I want to spend time alone with you."

I flustered. “Yes, yes, the garden shed is okay.”

“Meet me there,” Chizuru said.

By the end of the school day, I knew her lips and tongue, and mouth like my own and I felt as if she'd been my girlfriend for a long time even though we had just met the same morning. After school, Chizuru was waiting for me at the school gate to walk me home. On the door of my home, we kissed passionately again, totaling the kisses I'd gotten from her to thirty-five, and every one of them felt as if I was kissing her for the first time, yet, each kiss felt better than the last one. As the kiss lasted, I was swept away by passion, I threw my arms around her and caressed her back with my hands, feeling her warm body against mine and her hands stroking my back, making my body hum with the desire.

Chizuru then slowly moved a few steps back, her eyes seemed to be darkened, and the golden speckles in them were dancing, and she licked her lips as she looked at me. I blushed, it felt as if she was undressing me with her eyes. I don't know if girls do that, but I sure was doing that and what I imagined being under her school uniform made my already rock-hard dick twitch in need, by now it was so hard that I could hammer nails on the wall with it.

I kissed her again. She opened her mouth, letting my tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. We both moaned as the kiss deepened.

The door opened. “Xander, I think that is enough,” Cecilia, the mother of my host family, said.

Flustered I pulled away from Chizuru. I was too embarrassed to look at Cecilia. I looked at the tips of my shoes. They were well polished, and I wondered how could that be? I never polished them, how come my shoes were polished?

“Xander, you should introduce us,” Cecilia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Uh, yeah, of course, sorry, Cece,” I said. “Cece, this is Minamoto, Chizuru, uh, she’s...” my voice trailed off I wasn’t sure if she wanted to be called my girlfriend or not.

“I'm Xander's girlfriend,” Chizuru stated with a broad smile on her face.

I nodded gratefully at her and then, feeling awkward that she had caught us in action, I looked at smirking Cecilia. She seemed to be amused by my uneasiness. “Uh, Cecilia, this is Minamoto Chizuru, my girlfriend, Chizuru, this is Misono Cecilia, she is my...“ I paused. "Cece, what are you? I mean, how should I introduce you?"

"I'm your guardian," Cecilia offered her hand to Chizuru. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Minamoto. I'm Xander's guardian while he is in Japan. I believe that you should think me as his mother,” Cecilia said as she and Chizuru were shaking hands. “Please, come in, I have tea and some snacks ready.” She said, turned around and went back in, leaving the door open.

“Mother?” I whispered, feeling strangely taken by that comment. I had lived with Misono's only two weeks, but during that time, Cece had started to act more like my mother than my own mother ever had. Even though that meant that I always had to tell her where I was going and when I'd come home and I now, for the first time in my life, had a curfew I still kind of liked that she was mothering me.

I sat down on the sofa and Chizuru sat beside me. We didn’t have time to talk before Cece came in and put a tray on the coffee table. She gave both of us a cup of tea. After tasting her tea, I had understood why Giles always complained about the American excuse for tea. The tea Cece made was nothing like the tea I’d tasted back home, and in two short weeks, I had gotten used to drinking black tea.

“Now,” Cece said as we started to eat and drink the tea. “I don’t have anything against Xander dating. But, as I said, I’m his guardian while he is in Japan. Judging what I saw happening between you two at the porch, I have to have this talk with you before it is too late and I have to call Xander’s parents and tell them that he is going to be a father.”

“Cece!” I exclaimed feeling the heat on my face. “It’s not like that.”

“I’m happy to hear that, it means that I’m just in time to have this talk with you two,” Cece said, placing her hand on top of mine. “Xander, you are sixteen, and I know all too well what kind of hormonal tornado is boiling inside of you and Ms. Minamoto. I just want to make sure that you know what you’re doing.”

I sighed, knowing where this was coming; Cece had been still in High School when she’d given birth to her daughter, and she didn't want me to make her mistake. “It’s not like that, we’re just started dating,” I said.

“It really isn’t about how long you’ve been dating. I’m not blind, I saw how attracted to each other you are. I believe that it won’t take long before you take your relationship to the next level,” Cece said, placing a pack of condoms on the table. As I looked at the package, I tried not to think about why she had a condom package in the first place. “Do I need to explain what these are?” Cece asked.

I blushed. “Uh, no, I, um, know what rubbers are.”

"That’s good to hear, did they cover how to use them back in your old school?” Cece calmly asked.

“Uh, no,” I admitted, and as I glanced at Chizuru, instead of being mortified like I was, she seemed to be interested.

Cece nodded and picked a banana from the tray. I had wondered why it was there and when I realized what she was going to show us I wanted to run away. This was more embarrassing than drunken Tony giving _The Speech_ to me. Cece opened the condom package and took one out. “Now, pinch the tip of the condom to take all the air out,” She said as she put the rubber on the tip of the banana. Then she rolled it down, never stopping explaining how to do it.

“Mrs. Misono, may I try?” Chizuru asked.

I glanced at Chizuru, instead of being embarrassed about this lesson, she seemed to be interested in it.

“Yes, of course,” Cece said. “It is best if you know it too. Trust me, sometimes men get so… Anxious that they forget things like contraception.”

“Oh, God,” I moaned, “this is embarrassing.” 

I didn’t know where to put my eyes as Cece taught Chizuru how to put a condom on a banana. I was, at the same time, abashed and aroused by the sight of two of them going through the mechanics of putting rubber on. Then it was my time to show Cece that I too had learned how to put the rubber on.

“You forgot to pinch the air out of the tip,” Chizuru stated.

“God,” I groaned. _Could this get any more embarrassing?_

“You should make putting the condom on the part of the foreplay,” Cece said.

"Foreplay?" Chizuru asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Cece smiled. "Oh, do I have a lot to teach you..."

When my girlfriend (And wasn't that a strange thought? I had a girlfriend!) leaned forward and asked, "Please, Mrs. Misono, tell me more," I buried my face into my palms.

Apparently, there _was_ a way for it to become even more embarrassing!

Somehow, I survived through the most humiliating hour of my life. I did learn a lot, though, but I'd preferred to learn it from someone—anyone, actually—else than Cece. Then I escorted Chizuru out, and we kissed at the porch, I tried to keep it as light as possible, but somehow it escalated to yet another making out session that left both of us flustered.

“Xander,” Chizuru finally said. “I have to go, but I’ll come to walk with you to the school tomorrow,” she pulled away from me and flashed a bright smile at me. “Thank Mrs. Misono for the lesson and for the condoms,” She said, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

When I got back in, I went straight to my room. I didn’t want to talk to Cece, not now when I still felt more embarrassed than ever in my life. I needed a cooling period. Up in my room, I booted up the computer that Cece had given me to check my emails. I had not done that in a long time. There were sixteen emails from Willow, in fourteen of them, she was asking why I haven’t read my emails.

One of the emails was about a vampire gang attacking the school during Parent-Teacher Night. The last one was about the life-sucking mummy that had killed a few people before Buffy and Giles had figured out that the mummy was the exchange student living in Buffy’s house.

The mummy girl had dated Jonathan and, in the end, she had tried to kill Jonathan, and Buffy had slain the mummy. The good thing about Mummy incident was that Scoobies had gained a member; Jonathan had not forgotten what had happened, and in the end, he had started to work with the others.

Willow didn’t say it, but, reading between the lines, I understood that Jonathan had replaced me in the gang. I was somewhat annoyed that I had been replaced so quickly, but, if I was honest with myself, Jonathan probably was better for the group than I had ever been; he was a brilliant little guy, who probably loved to read Giles' ancient books. 

I suppose I should have been worried about the news coming from Sunnydale, but, the truth was that I was happy that I hadn’t been there. If I’d been there during the vampire gang attack, instead of Willow, it probably would have been me locked in a closet with Cordy for hours, and I consider that as a fate worse than death.

I wrote to Willow that I had taken the level test and gotten my schedule for the semester. Momentarily I wondered if I should tell her that I had a girlfriend, but then I decided not to. I'd first wait what would happen between Chizuru and me on the long run before telling her. After I had sent the email, I replied screen full of _‘I’m sorry, I promise to write more often.’_ to each of the fourteen emails in which she complained that I had not read my emails.

Then I did my homework as well as I could, and after that, I gathered my school books and headed toward the dining room where Cece was waiting for me. She had told me that every day she checked that her daughter had done her homework and she would do the same with me too.

At the downstairs, I put my school books on the table and saluted Cece. “Drill Sergeant Misono, student Harris reports for the duty.” 

Cece giggled. “Sit down, student Harris.”

“Yes, ma'am,” I said, pouring myself a cup of tea. “If I'm honest with you... I kinda like it that you want to make sure that I do my schoolwork.”

“You are my responsibility, and I want you to be the best man you can be,” Cece smiled. “Xander, I’m not going to talk about your relationship with Ms. Minamoto. We covered everything I wanted to tell you, and she seemed to be a nice girl. I believe she will be good for you and she obviously adores you.”

“Huh? She does?”

“Yes, she does. Don't look so baffled about that. You are a handsome and kind and intelligent boy, why wouldn’t she be attracted to you?”

“We've known only a day, and she’s kinda pushy, and gorgeous, and no girl has ever...” I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling a little awkward being praised like that. “I don’t want to talk about Chizuru and me, okay?”

“Okay, but trust me, Xander, you are a catch, and she’s lucky to have caught you,” Cece replied, opening the Chemistry textbook. “I think that we could do this by me quizzing you about your homework, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” I said. "By the way, I still can't believe that they gave us homework. This was the first school day!"

"It is a respected school," Cece said as if that would explain why we got so much homework on the first day. 

The next hour Cece quizzed me. I didn't do well, but I did better than I thought; I got almost half of the things right. Maybe there was a chance for me to catch up with the other students.

When the quiz was finished, I took the schoolbooks back to my room and then came back to the living room and sat in front of the TV and started to play Mortal Combat. Even if there was only mother and daughter in Misono family, they still had state of the art game console system and all sort of games. I had never dared to ask, but I suspected that Cece had bought it only for my entertainment and, past weeks, I had taken all out of it.

When Maria, Cece’s daughter, got back home, I hid the other controller under the sofa so that she wouldn’t want to play with me. Two weeks in the house and I had learned not to play with Maria, her reflexes were way too fast for me to compete with her. It was damn annoying to lose to a girl who didn’t even care about the games we played.

“Stop playing, I want to watch TV,” Maria said.

“The game is unfinished.”

“You’ve probably played the whole day anyway. And Love Generation premier is tonight, it's supposed to be a good show."

“Nothing with love in the title can be as good as Mortal Combat.”

“Stop playing!” Maria said, actually stomping her foot.

“Have you done your homework?” I asked, continuing playing.

“Like you care, and I did my homework at Tatsuya’s. Now, stop the stupid game,” Maria said and stepped in front of the TV.

“Hey! Stop that!” I said as I put the game on the pause. “I almost lost!”

“Hah!” Maria said and snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV to Fuji TV.

I got up and twisted the remote off her hand and turned the TV back to the SCART and turned the game on again.

“Mum!” Maria cried out. “Xander won’t let me watch TV!”

Cece came to the living room and glared at me without saying a word. She has a magical glare, it penetrates through my eyes, enters into my soul, and makes me feel guilty. I sighed deeply and handed the remote to Maria. “Unfair,” I muttered.

“What is unfair is sixteen-year-olds fighting like five-year-olds,” Cece said, shaking her head. “I can't believe that two teens who met only two weeks ago are fighting all the time like actual siblings.”

Maria sat down on the sofa and looked at me. “What?” I asked.

“Mum’s right, you know?” She said.

“She usually is, even I’ve noticed that. But, in what she’s right this time?”

“Mum pays so much attention to you that I’m feeling left out, and that’s why I sometimes act like a jealous kid who has to share mum’s attention with the new baby brother.”

“Great, now I’m forced to listen to a teen girl’s kitchen sink psychology,” I said, rolling my eyes. “And I'm not the baby brother, I’m two months older than you.”

She hit me with a pillow. “Shut up, I’m trying to tell you that I’m sorry that I sometimes act like a bitch.”

I glanced at her, feeling kind of uneasy about her apologizing me. I had not been on my best behavior with her either. “Okay, apology accepted. Forget that and let’s watch the stupid Love Boat.”

“Love Generation.”

“Whatever.”

~~∞~~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I know things are happening fast, but I want Chizuru and Xander become a couple fast because this is a horror-porn story a'la Bible Black. Chizuru and Xander will go through some pretty fucked up things, and I need them to be a close-knit pair to be able to get over the shit I will throw at them. Originally the merging happened after a long courting period in the fifth chapter, but I skipped all that because it was irrelevant for the story and, quite frankly, it was poorly written and boring. I'm an engineer, not a romance writer.

* * *

**Chizuru**

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over my body, the heat did wonders to my muscles. Leaning on the wall, I thought about Xander. I had always relied on my sense of smell, and when I had caught his scent lingering on the school hallway I had not yet even seen him, but Fox part of me recognized his mouth-watering scent as something that belonged to me. 

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and toweled myself.

“Thank you,” I said when I got to the kitchen where Tayura, my little brother had breakfast ready for me,

“Instead of just thanking you could do some chores in the…” Tayura’s nostrils flared. "Chizuru, you are covered with the faint scent of a man. What have you done?"

“Kissing a boy, nothing more,” I said inwardly cursing that I had not scrubbed Xander's scent off me. But it felt so good to have his smell on me. “Not that I don’t want to do more, but we didn’t get to there yesterday. And—among other important things—Mrs. Misono told me that Xander-chan is shy. That I need to wait for the right moment,” I looked at Tayura. “You’re a boy. How will I know when is the right time to mate with him?”

“Oh, no, I’m not going to answer that even if I’d know the answer!” Tayura said. “I can smell that he’s a human.”

“I’m not sure of that. Xander smells mostly like a human, but there is an underlying smell of magic, he might be a wizard.”

“Wizards are still humans,” Tayura growled. “You know the rules. You are Kitsune, you cannot get involved with a human. Why did they put you on that human school and not our school?”

I rolled my eyes. “You know well that Yatsuka-Sensei put me into the Academy to find out why it smells like black magic.”

“But why you? You’re not a member of the staff.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care, I’m just doing what I was ordered.”

“You weren’t ordered to date a human.”

“I haven’t yet mated with him,” I glanced at the clock. “I have to be going, I’m walking to school with Xander-chan.”

“Mated? Yet?” Tayura asked. “What does that mean?”

I put my jacket on and grabbed my school bag. “It means just what I said.”

“You are not going to mate with a human!” Tayura said crossing his arms over his chest.

“That is not your decision to make,” I said opening the door. “I have to go, we cannot be late for school, or they’ll drop our grades.”

When I got to Xander’s house, I could hear him talking with Mrs. Misono and some girl. When Xander opened the door, he was still putting the jacket on. Then he stopped moving and just stared at me as if not knowing what to do.

He looked adorably confused.

I bent my head and kissed him with everything in my body—with my mind, with my body, with my soul. That kiss almost sealed the deal, I barely managed not to possess him right there on the porch of his home. My Fox growled in annoyance; she wanted to mate and merge with him.

“Pinch me,” Xander said after the kiss.

I raised my eyebrow, it was a strange thing to ask, but, if he wanted to be pinched, I could do that. “Okay,” I said and pinched his arm.

“Ouch!” Xander yelled. “Why'd you do that?” He asked rubbing his arm.

“You told me to pinch you.”

He blinked, and then he burst into laughter. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” I said wondering what was so funny.

Still laughing he wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer, resting his hand on my hip. “I said it because, when you kissed me, I felt as if I’m still dreaming. Apparently, I’m not.”

I blushed. “Sorry I didn’t know that.”

“It’s okay, you speak perfect English, and I can barely understand twenty words Japanese,” Xander said. “Let’s get going we don’t want to be late.”

I smiled, apparently, the good thing about dating a non-Japanese boy was that he dismissed my ignorance of the common phrases because English was my second language.

We walked slowly, down to the street that led to the Academy; he lived only a few blocks away, and I felt so comfortable with him that I hoped it'd been a much longer walk than it was. “You know, it is hard to keep my hands away from you," He said at the school gates. “And I still don’t understand why a girl like—”

I kissed him. “Don’t wonder that,” I said after the kiss.

Xander smiled. “Will I get a kiss every time I ask why you want to date me?”

I giggled. “There are easier ways to get kisses from me than belittling yourself.”

“And they are?” Xander asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Just ask,” I grinned. “Or, better yet, just kiss me.”

So, he did.

He pulled me to him as his mouth crashed onto mine. Xander kissed me like it was the last kiss before we’d die. The bell rang, indicating that we had only five minutes to get to our classes. We both let out an annoyed groan as we parted. That was when Xander realized that we had an audience of other students, and the adorable blush spread on his cheeks and neck. I wanted to unbutton his shirt, to see if the blush spread on his chest too. “Ignore them,” I said. “We have to go so that we won’t be late.”

“Yeah,” Still blushing Xander said. “I have Chemistry, meet me at the shed after the class?”

I grinned. “I’ll be at our shed two minutes after the class is over,” I said, and then I rushed to my classroom. I didn’t want to be late.

During the class, I was getting more and more bored. I had been there during the Meiji Restoration and, even though back then, I had been—mostly—isolated from the human world, I still got news from the human world. Japan's shifting from Shogun ruled Edo period to the modernized country had not gone as smoothly as the teacher made it sound. Still, knowing that it was in my best interest to know what I should answer in tests, I did my best to pay attention to the teacher anyway.

But, it was hard; Xander's scent lingered in the classroom, now that my nose was locked on his scent I could not ignore it; his scent would be burned into my mind for the rest of my life. I inhaled his enthralling, almost irresistible scent. The kitsune side of me recognized Xander’s scent as something I was meant to own and claim and possess.

"Xander," I whispered barely audibly, loving how his name resonated on my mouth.

I brought his face to my mind and concentrated on his appearance. To his wide-set shoulders and gentle hazel eyes. To his soft and husky, almost musical voice. I smiled at the memory of all the kisses we'd shared.

He was drawn to me almost as much as I was drawn to him.

Perhaps, I didn't have to wait for long for us to consummate our relationship.

Then I sighed, wondering how I could tell him what I really was and that I wanted to possess him?

When the bell rang, I was the first one to get out of the classroom. In the garden, when I saw Xander, I growled in annoyance; he wasn't alone. The girl he was talking to looked through her eyelashes up at Xander, her tongue swiped over her lips, and she giggled, placing her hand on his chest.

A growl escaped my lips. _The girl was flirting with my Xander!_

When Xander saw me, he called my name and ran to me, leaving the girl who had flirted with him staring angrily at me. I glared back at her until Xander’s lips on mine wiped away all the jealousy.

After the kiss, we went into the tool shed.

Then all my coherent thoughts were wiped away by a pair of lips. As we kissed, Xander’s hand found its way to my left breast. When his palm brushed my hardened nipple, I caught my breath, heart racing, its rhythm pounding in my ears. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer, his other hand fondling my breast. He was gently kneading it, his other hand cupping my butt as the kiss deepened. I reached down between us to find him erect and throbbing. He gasped when my hand closed around his shaft through the pants.

That kiss took me the whole new realms of feelings—new sensations, new emotions, new desires. My entire body went goosebumps as images of Xander's body between my legs rained into my mind. We broke the kiss to come back for air, and we looked into each other’s eyes as we took a few deep breaths before we kissed again. There was something very sensual in the way he kissed me with hunger.

His lips and tongue knew just the right ways to rub against mine to make me moan into his mouth. I rubbed my palm against his hardness, then I opened his zipper. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as I slid my hand inside his pants. Xander nodded, and then he kissed me again. He tweaked my stiff nipple through the fabric of my shirt and bra. Using my other hand, I opened a few buttons of my shirt and as his hand slid under my shirt

Suddenly I sensed the darkest magic I’d ever detected, and then it covered Xander’s own scent. “Stop,” I commanded, and Xander stopped.

I looked into his eyes; they were blank. There was nothing behind his eyes. I buried my nose into his neck again. He didn’t move, nor did he shiver like he always did when I sniffed him. He smelled the darkest magic I had ever smelled. I looked into his eyes. There was no emotion in them.

I caressed his cheek. “You’ve been bespelled,” I said. “Now, I have to find out what the spell has done to you and how to stop it working on you,”

Xander just stared at me with blank hazel eyes. Then he turned and started to walk away from me. I got between him and the door. “Oh, no, you’re not going anywhere,”

He didn’t say anything, he just pushed me away. Hard. So hard that I fell on my ass. When I got up, he was gone. I got out of the shed and ran to him. I again got in front of him, and he again tried to push me away, but this time I was ready; I wrapped my arms around him, pinning his arms against his body.

He was surprisingly strong for a human when he struggled to get free. I looked into his blank eyes. “I hate to do this, I wanted it to be your choice, but, I’m not that familiar with any other magic than my own. I hope that your heart is willing,” I said, and then I kissed him again, this time I was going to merge with him.

I kissed him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. As we kissed, I tasted the raw power that resided inside of him. Every nerve in my body hummed the need to merge with him. As the kiss deepened, I let myself go and connected with him. 

I felt our blood raging, our bones grinding each other, shattering as they were rearranged, our muscles melding to each other. Our flesh became one. We were merging, becoming one. It wasn’t painful, quite contrary.

Pleasure.

For a split of a second, there was only pleasure.

Then it was over.

I was confused when I stood up, not really sure what had happened, but I felt great. Energized. 

I knew that now I was something I'd always been destined to become.

_‘What happened?’_ I heard Xander’s voice in my head, and I smiled; it had worked, he was himself again. The magic that made me Kitsune was stronger than the magic that had taken control of him. _‘Where am I?’_ He asked again.

“I’m sorry, Xander,” I said. “I wanted to tell you first, but—“

_‘Possessed!’_ Xander cried out. _‘I’ve been possessed again! I’m sorry, Chizu, I didn’t mean to hit you. I wasn’t myself, I watched how I kissed you and then hit you. I’m sorry it wasn’t me!’_

“That's okay," I said. "Uh, Xander... have you been possessed before?”

_‘Huh? Yeah, I was possessed I was watching how I hit you and…’_ He paused. _‘Chizu, you said that I’ve been bespelled. You know about supernatural crap?’_

“Yes, I do. I was born into it—”

_'Hey!'_ Xander cried. _‘I’m not in my body? Where am I?’_

“That would be...” I paused. If he’d been possessed before it was not a good idea to tell him that I had just possessed him. Merging. That had been what I had thought; that we were merging. “Xander, I’m a Kitsune, a Fox spirit, and to get you out of the magical trance I had to merge with you. My magic overpowered the magic that had taken control over your body.”

Xander was silent for a long moment, then I felt him starting to panic. “Xander?” I asked.

_‘Merged? Merged? Merged how?’_ He yelled inside my mind. _‘Why can’t I feel my body?’_

“Uh...” I said I wanted to give the control back to him, but I wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. I wasn’t sure if he’d still be in control of his—no—our body. I had merged with him; the body we now were in was our body. “Xander, it is hard to explain, but I try, please, try to stay calm. I promise I am not trying to hurt you.”

_'Chizuru,'_ He whispered my name. _'I want to trust you. But... this feels a bit too much like being possessed. Like I'm in the backseat, and you're in the driver's seat of my body. Why do I feel like that?'_

I could feel that his emotions were in a chaotic jumble that was heading swiftly toward panic. “Please, calm down,” I said.

It wasn’t enough. Xander panicked.

_'Oh my fucking God. Oh my fucking God! I've possessed again! OhmyfuckingGod!'_ Xander cried, and he kept chanting. _Oh my fucking God!_ as he fell deeper and deeper into shock.

I felt his panic, it was slowly taking over me too. Panic made my throat feeling tight as if strong hands were wrapped around it, squeezing the air off. I closed my eyes, imagining Xander, his spirit inside of me. I took his spirit on my embrace, and then I started to stroke him. “I’m sorry, Xander,” I murmured, stroking his soul. “I know it is scary, especially for someone who has been possessed before, but it’s going to be all right. Trust me, it's going to be all right. I know that you’re strong enough to handle this. Xander, I know that you are strong enough to handle this.”

Slowly his panic started to fade, until he asked, _Tell me what happened.'_

I nodded and walked back to the shed where I sat down on the stool and started to explain to him what had happened. I could feel him nodding at times as I told what had happened to him and what I was. While his thoughts—that I could hear—continued to churn in a swirl of confusion and distress, he still listened to me as I explained what had happened and what I was. I told the whole story to him. I explained about the Youkai and how our society worked, how it all had to be kept as a secret from humans.

I felt his stress and fear when I told him that when I had merged with him, we'd become one. But, this time, he didn't panic; he continued listening to me. I explained to him that we could not have merged if he, deep down in his heart, hadn’t been willing to become one with me.

_'You,'_ Xander said, his voice tight with strain, _'you are one of the Youkai? A Kitsune? A Fox spirit?'_

“That’s right,” I replied.

_‘You possessed me,'_ Xander accused.

“Um, yes and no. It isn’t exactly possession.”

_‘I can’t move a muscle. You are in control of my body, that’s possession.’_

I grimaced. “Not exactly, we are one...” I stood up, I had seen our reflection in the window when I had come back into the shed. Maybe he would understand that it wasn’t just possession if I’d show him. I went to the window. “Can you see us in the reflection?”

I looked at our reflection in the window. From the reflection back at me was staring a pair of golden slit eyes. After I merged with Xander, my magic had changed his body, but it still was mostly Xander's body. Except the hairs were a long black mane that reached down below his waist, and we had big fox ears, whiskers, and behind us, a bushy tail was slowly moving from side to side.

_‘Eyes...’_ Xander muttered, I again felt him starting to panic. _‘...just like vampire eyes.’_

I grimaced again. If Xander knew about bloodsuckers, then the sight of the yellow slit eyes in the reflection wasn’t a comforting one. Vampires and I didn't have anything in common, but our yellow eyes were similar. I quickly turned away from the reflection. “It isn’t like that. You are still you, the demon didn’t take over, it didn’t push your soul away.”

_‘Then, why can’t I control my body?’_ He asked, the panic again taking over him.

The next minutes I spent again explaining to him that, in this form, our spirits were merged into one being; the one he had seen in the reflection. “I could give you the control, and if I could be sure that you wouldn’t be controlled by the spell that controlled you before I merged with you, I’d do that. But, I don't know what happens if I give the control to you before we have figured out who cast a spell on you and how it works.”

_‘Shit!’_ Xander gasped as the comprehension dawned to him. _‘Yeah, I was controlled. We cannot stay like this forever… Uh, or are you planning to do that?’_

“No,” I said. “Soon I will leave this body, and then we will see if the spell that was cast on you will still take over the control of your body. But, first, Xander, tell me what happened.”

_'Uh, I don’t know. First, I felt a surge of magic, similar than when the Hyena spirit possessed me, and then… I was watching you. How you caressed my cheek and then I felt a pull… No, I felt a command. I was commanded to go somewhere. I hit you and then… You took over my body.'_

I groaned in annoyance. No wonder that he was so terrified about Youkai possession if he'd been possessed by Hyeana sprit. Hyenas took what they wanted, often leaving an empty shell of a person behind when they left the body. “I’m sorry that your first encounter with Youkai was Hyena. They are malevolent.”

_‘It wasn’t a Youkai, it was a primal spirit,’_ Xander said. _‘And I kinda noticed the evil part when the others of my pack ate the principal and when it used my body to try to rape my best friend.’_

I grimaced, no wonder he had panicked when he realized that I was in control of our body. “That must have been terrible.”

_‘It was, hence the panic when I realized that you’ve taken over my body.’_ Xander said.

I nodded, opening the door.

_‘Where are you going?’_ Xander asked.

“To get my clothes. When I leave your body, I’ll be naked, and I want clothes,” I said as I picked my clothes from the path.

_‘Naked, eh?’_

I giggled when I sensed his need and lust roiling through me. The sensations that the male arousal brought with it were new to me. I liked those pleasurable sensations a lot, even though the pants now felt extremely uncomfortable. 

“Yes, naked, I promise that if you are still yourself, you can look,” I said. “Xander, to become two persons again, we both have to let go of the bond. Think your own body and will yourself back into it."

I closed my eyes, thinking about my own body. At first, nothing happened, and Xander started to panic, but, somehow, I managed to calm him down. Then, all of a sudden, I was in my own body again.

I stood still, ready to stop him if the magic that had controlled him would still work.

“That was… a strange experience. Both of them, being controlled by someone else and you,” Xander said.

I smiled at him; apparently, the tiny fraction of my essence that I had left inside of him before leaving his body protected him from the spell that had been cast on him. “I’ve possessed people before, but I've never felt a real bond before. We have a bond, and it felt like my soul was wrapped in a warm blanket that is made for me.”

Xander nodded solemnly. “It felt strange,” He stated. “Are you sure I won’t be affected by the magic again?”

“The one that took control over your body?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sure, it is gone, and I’m,” I wanted to say that I was sure that it would not affect him again, but I wasn’t sure. “I cannot promise that it won't happen again, but I'm pretty sure it won’t.”

Xander looked at me and then quickly shifted his gaze away. I could feel his distress. When he turned back to look at me, I was hoping to see a grinning face so that I knew that he was okay. But, there was worry and fear in his eyes.

The last thing I wanted was him to fear me. “What is it?” I asked.

“I’m afraid,” Xander said. “That you’ll retake control of my body. I need... I need time to think. Just… Let me think of this alone. Uh, meet me at the gate after school."

“Xander...” I paused, maybe he did need time alone. “Okay, I’ll meet you at the gate.”

Xander nodded. “Thanks,” he said, having an expression of fear on his face. We got out of the tool shed, and then, all I could do was to watch him walking away from me, hoping that he would come to meet me at the gate.

* * *

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Xander**

I was deep in thoughts when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. “Ouch,” I cried out and glared at Kyouko who had hit me with a ruler. “Why’d you do that?” I hissed rubbing my arm.

“Mr. Harris, do not blame Miss Hikawa,” Teacher said. “Since you didn’t answer when I asked thrice, I asked her to wake you up from your daydream.”

I blushed. “Uh, I’m sorry, Sensei Naruga. Could you please, repeat the question?”

Ms. Naruga sighed. “We are checking the homework, the question sixteen, what is the answer?”

I looked down at my textbook and opened the notebook. Since Cece had made sure that I had done my homework, I actually had an answer to the question. “Uh, centromere, it’s the part of the chromosome that divides it into two arms,” I answered hoping that I’d gotten it right. I had no idea what centromere was or why it split chromosomes into two arms or what those arms were, but that had been the answer to the question sixteen I’d found from the book.

“That is correct. Mr. Harris,” Ms. Naruga said.

“Thank you, Sensei,” I replied.

A few minutes I managed to listen to the teaching and then my mind wandered back to what had happened during the lunch hour. It had terrified me. First, I had been pushed to the back of my mind when some magic took control of my body. It had been creepily similar feeling than the Hyena possession had been. Being possessed again scared the hell out of me. During the make out in the shed, I tried to yell Chizuru that it wasn’t me who was kissing and groping her. But, she hadn’t heard me, she had just continued making out with my body that wasn’t in my control.

I thanked God that Chizuru had realized that something was wrong.<(p>

I sighed, the way she had stopped the possession was unique, to say the least. My girlfriend was a Kitsune who could possess people. But she had not possessed me, she had merged with me. I wasn't sure what that meant. We still were two different persons but Chizuru kept talking how we had been merged into one being.

I needed to know more about Youkai and Kitsune, and there was only one person I knew who could tell me more about Japanese animal spirits.

Giles.

After the class, I went to the phones that were near the cafeteria and pulled out my phone card. I slid it in and looked at the credit. There should be enough for a short call to America. I was about to dial when I realized that I didn’t know the area code for America. I picked the phone book, and after I had turned pages for a while, I found the list of country codes.

I blinked. “One?” I said out loud. “really? America’s country code is one. Pretentious much?”

I dialed the number, and while waiting for Giles to answer, I pondered what I should tell him? I couldn’t tell him about Chizuru merging with me. I only got his voice mail. I hung up and called to Library, figuring that if Giles weren't home, he’d be in Library.

“What the hell?” I cursed when I realized that to know America's country code I had read the phonebook which was written in Japanese. “How the hell can I read Japanese?”

“Um, I’m terribly sorry, but I do not speak Japanese,” Giles said.

I blinked staring at the phone. I had spoken Japanese? How the hell had that happen? I shook my head, I could figure out how I could read and speak Japanese later. Now I had more important things to ask. 

“Sorry, Giles, it was the force of habit, I’m in Japan, you know? People here tend to speak Japanese,” I explained, making sure that I now was speaking English. “It’s me, Xander,”

“Ah, Xander,” Giles said. “Not that I’m not happy to hear your voice, but, why are you calling?”

“Yeah, we should do the business talk fast,” I said looking at the credit of my phone card going down quickly. “Giles, I don’t have much credit on my phone card, so I have to be blunt. Tell me everything you know about Youkai and Kitsune.”

Giles was silent for a moment. “Care to explain why you are interested in Japanese primal spirits?”

“What?” I heard Buffy squeal.

After that, I listened to Giles and Buffy arguing about which one of them should talk with me. “Giles!” I cried. “This call is expensive! Please, just answer my question. I’ll email to Willow the explanation why I’m asking this later, okay?”

“Yes, of course, I’m sure that Buffy understands that you would not have called unless it was important and that she will be satisfied hearing the explanation after you have sent the electronic mail to Willow,” Giles said. “I can tell you that Youkai have a soul and most of them are not evil per se. In general, they are pretty much like humans. Some of them are evil, some malevolent and some mischievous. And they prefer the world to stay as it is, which is why the Council has never paid much attention to them."

“They aren't dangerous to the people then?” I asked.

“Oh, they can be, some Youkai are so powerful that in the past they have been worshiped as Gods. The past millennium Youkai have left humans—and demons for that matter—alone and they have lived in their own communities. But, if you should encounter one of them, be careful. Wolf Youkai tend to be cocky and violent, even though they usually do not try to hurt humans, they do not care if humans get hurt. And, then there are species like Coyote and Hyenas, who just take what they want, regardless of how much they hurt people.”

I shivered. “Yeah, I know that.”

“Ah, indeed, you would know it. You and the other teens possessed were lucky. Usually, Hyena spirits leave only empty vessel behind,” Giles said.

"So, it was Youkai that possessed me?"

"Yes, that is what the primal animal spirits are called in Japan, but, Hyenas are an exception to the rule that Youkai usually do not interact with humans."

“Okay, so most of them aren't evil. What about Kitsune?”

“Kitsune has a reputation being devious and mischievous, but not evil. If I recall right, Kitsune have known to go great lengths to keep the world as it is. Now, I'm afraid that that was all that I can recall about Youkai. As I said, the Council doesn’t pay much attention to them. However, if you want to, I can do some research and ask Willow to use the infernal machine and mail it to you."

"I'd appreciate that," I said.

"I will do that then,” Giles said. “Now, care to explain why you are asking about Youkai and Kitsune?"

I was silent for a moment. I had planned to say that it was for schoolwork, but Giles wouldn’t buy that. “Uh, I kinda startled one of the girls in the school, and she turned into this thing with a bushy tail and big ears. And she told me that she’s a Kitsune and she made me vow that I won’t tell anyone. I mean, she’s a friend and I… needed to know if she's dangerous to humans, you know?”

“Only you, Xander, only you can leave the Hellmouth, go to the other side of the world and fell right back to the supernatural world after you’d been there less than a month.”

“Yeah, I must be cursed or something.”

“I doubt that. It just is that once you have seen behind the curtain you cannot rationalize things like most people do and the supernatural world is present everywhere,” Giles said. “I’m sure—”

I never learned what he was sure about because Buffy had taken the phone from him. “Why are you questioning Giles about primal spirits? Have you gotten possessed again?” Buffy’s high pitched tone said.

I grimaced. “I’m not possessed…” I paused, looking at the phone credit. The damn thing had way too much left. I’d have to listen to annoyed Buffy for minutes. I really didn’t want to talk to Buffy about this, she and Willow had a way to make me talk way too much. “Oh, shit, sorry, Buff, like I told Giles my phone credit is—“ I hung up. I knew that Buffy and Willow would yell at me on the email, but, hey! No high pitched voice, only words on the computer screen. Probably angry words.

Maybe all caps angry words, but they still would be just written words. That I could handle.

I sighed, now I had some knowledge about Kitsune, but, I still had to deal with the revelation that my girlfriend was an animal spirit.

Giles was right; things like this happened only to me.

* * *

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Chizuru**

To my surprise, after the school, Xander was waiting for me at the gate. He even leaned down and kissed me. It was a hesitant brush of lips, but still; it was a kiss. I slid my arm into his and let him take the lead.

He was silent on the walk to his home, and on the way there I realized that Xander had not said a word to me since he left me at the shed. But he did keep me under his arm, I took that as a good sign. “Come in, I need to talk with you,” He said at the door of his home. We went in, and he hollered Mrs. Misono and Maria but got no answer. He turned to me. “I guess we’re alone, which is a good thing,”

He then took me to his room and sat down on the bed. “Show me,” he said.

“You mean you want to see my Kitsune form?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Fearing that he would hate me, I backed away from him, and looking into his eyes I shifted to my Kitsune form. For a moment he looked at me with wide hazel eyes, and then I caught the scent of his arousal, and he jumped up, and the next thing I knew he had pinned me against the wall. He buried his face into my neck. I felt his magic crackling under his skin.

The primal energy under her skin called me.

Xander kissed me, roughly and violently, I could hear his heart starting to beat faster, and the smell of his arousal was so thick that I could have cut it with a knife. He pulled away and, with his heart beating to a strong, heavy rhythm. "Your arousal smells husky and sweet honeysuckle," he said, breathing hard. “There’s something wrong with me. I can barely stop myself taking you. You need to go, or I can’t control myself…”

I glanced at him; he’d already learned what my arousal smells? Humans didn’t usually rely that much on the sense of smell. I took a deep breath and my nostrils flared when I caught the scent of her arousal, it was so thick that I could taste it on my tongue. “I can smell the wild, strong, and musky and kind of smoky smell of your arousal.”

Xander buried his nose into my hair and sniffed deeply, making me shiver in arousal. “I can understand why you like smelling me so much,” He said, and then he growled, backing away. “Go!”

“Why?” I asked.

“I want you,” Xander said. “and I don’t know how long I can resist!”

“I want you too, and the house is empty,” I said.

“You want me?”

“Yes, at least as much as you want me,” I said

Xander’s eyes flashed green as he pushed me against the wall, and kissed me passionately. I opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped in. His body grinding against mine, pressing me against the wall as if trying to push me through it to the next room, his hands unbuttoning my shirt.

I slid my hands down and started to unbutton his pants. A few moments later, we were naked. He let out an impatient growl; I could hear that his pulse was rushing like a freight train. I couldn’t take my eyes off his cock. It was bigger than I had expected, bigger than any of my dildos, long and thick, and a little curved up. My nipples tightened, and pussy gushed, melted in anticipation.

I wanted him, badly.“Xander,” I said, my voice coming out as a husky whisper. I wanted to feel him inside me, not the thin coat of rubber. “I cannot get deceases… actually, you cannot get sick anymore either,” I said. “and you cannot impregnate—“

“I’m a virgin,” Xander nervously cut me short.

I smiled. “So am I.”

“Really?” Wide-eyed Xander asked.

“Really, we both are virgins but not for long,” I said as I guided Xander to the bed. "Lay on your back, I’ve seen this in hentai-anime. It probably is easiest for both of us if you let me ride you," I said.

He laid down on his back, and I straddled him and lowered my sex onto the head of his cock. Guiding it to the right place with my hand. I smiled at him as I very slowly lowered myself onto his penis. I felt a surge of lust when the big cock stretched my pussy.

I expected to feel some pain when he’d break through my hymen but lowered myself onto his shaft ever so slowly until he was all the way in me and I never felt any pain. His cock felt so big in me.

I felt full!

I whimpered when I saw that the pure lust had replaced the nervousness in Xander's eyes as he watched me impaling myself with his full measure. My pussy clenched hard on the cock. He took a grip on my hips and began to thrust back as I started to ride him.

I loved being on top, I loved that on that position I could control the speed and angle his cock went in and out of me. I leaned down and kissed him, brushing my tits on his chest. Closing my eyes, I took him into me again, squeezing my pussy, feeling him filling me, touching every part of my insides, I rubbed my tits on his chest, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, all to elicit the pleased grunts out of him. Soon I was bobbing up and down his cock faster and faster, he pumped up hard, our hips working to give as good as we got.

Then, just when I was getting close of my release, Xander climaxed with a loud grunt. Feeling slightly annoyed that he had not lasted until I’d get to my peak, I laid down on him, resting my head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body on my tits and the cock still twitching and pulsating inside of me.

“We lost our virginity,” Xander whispered.

I raised my head and looked into his hazel eyes. “Yes, we did.”

“Did it hurt?”

I grinned. “No, not at all. It was… great. It felt great.”

Xander looked at me for a moment. “Can you teach me?”

“Pardon?”

The blushing boy’s wide, innocent eyes looked into mine. “I want to learn how to please you.”

I growled in lust as several raunchy images how I could use him during the training flickered through my mind. I moved and his cock, still inside of me, twitched again. I smirked and started to rock on his lap, feeling how his cock grew inside of me. “The answer is: Yes, I'm going to teach you, with one condition,” I said, my pussy clenching Xander's again fully erect cock.

“What condition?”

“I want you to teach me how to please you,”

“Oh, God,” Xander moaned as I squeezed his dick with my pussy. “Yes, yes, I can do that!”

“Good boy,” I said, and then I got off him and stood up. “Come, show me to the bathroom. We need to wash before we get to the next round,” I said offering my hand to him.

Xander showed me to his own bathroom and got into the shower with me. For a while we twisted and turned, trying to fit into the room’s bathroom’s small shower stall and make it erotic, but finally, our giggles won, and we were laughing at the stupidity of it.

“Okay,” Xander said as he stepped out letting me wash alone. “Note to self; shared shower might look sexy in the movies, but not so much in real life.”

“At least, not in an as small shower stall as this is,” I said stepping out of the shower, thinking that I should take him to my home, the shower stall in there was big enough for both of us to fit. While I was toweling, Xander took a shower, and I could smell his nervousness getting better of him when he stepped out.

"Don’t do that," I said, grabbing him by the wrist as he tried to cover his erection. I looked into his eyes. "Please, don't hide from me. You are a sexy man," I said, dropping down my towel, emphasizing the word man, trying to make him see himself as a hot man. He was a boy, but he had the muscular frame of a man, only his face gave his age up. I rather liked the mixture of male hotness of his body and boyish charm of his face.

Momentarily he seemed to be confused, then a broad smile spread on his lips. “I’m sexy?”

I let my hands roam over his body. “Very sexy, and I love to admire you."

“I love to admire you too,” Xander said, tipped his head back and kissed me. His hands slid down between my legs.

"Bed," I moaned when I felt his finger run slickly along my slit.

When we got back to his room, he pushed me on the bed. I moaned when his face was pressed against my pussy, the low, animal sounds he was making vibrating on my sex, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. He thrust his tongue into my clenching sheath, and pleasure again surged through me like a scalding rush of heat.

“Xander, I want to feel you inside of me,” I said.

Xander growled in desire as he got between my legs, spreading them wide open I guided his cock to my entrance. As Xander pushed himself into my waiting pussy, I wrapped my legs around his waist. When he began to slowly thrust it in and out of me, my hips met his rhythm.

Slowly, without any rush, we began to build the lovemaking toward the crescendo caressing and kissing each other while our hips worked on their own rhythm. Our breathing became labored, and soon my moans turned outright cries of passion.

Xander began to pound it into me, hard, deep, and fast. My eyes shot wide open, my body began to tremble, I pushed her hips harder against his. I cried out as the orgasm and pleasure it brought with it ripped through me and moment later he climaxed with a grunt.

He rested on top of me, and we stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the afterglow under the starry sky, neither wanting to let the other go.

I groaned when I heard the key turning on the lock of the front door. “Someone came in,” I said.

“Shit,” Xander said. “Probably Cece, Maria has a date with Tatsuya,” He rolled his eyes. “They’ve scheduled the dates, you know?”

“Huh?”

“Maria and Lisa, they both are dating Tatsuya, I’m not sure if he knows that Maria and Lisa don’t just know about each other, they have agreed a schedule they’re dating him and Thursdays are Maria’s days.”

I frowned. “And Maria tells you things like that?”

“No, and neither does Lisa. I just have a bad habit of listening to people when they talk on the phone and Maria’s room is next door,” Xander knocked the wall with his knuckles. “And these walls aren’t soundproof. We better dress up before Cece comes up. She doesn’t come to my room without knocking but...” He blushed. “The lessons of the proper use of rubbers was embarrassing enough, okay? I don’t want her to know, okay?”

I giggled. “I loved the foreplay lesson. It was fun to watch how dark shade of red your face can get.”

Xander blinked. “You did that on purpose?”

“Sure did, you are adorable when you blush,” I replied as I was pulling my clothes back on.

“Regardless their species girls are evil,” Xander muttered. "by the way, today I learned that I can speak and read Japanese."

I glanced at him; he had spoken Japanese when he told me that he can speak and read Japanese. "Maybe that is a side-effect of our merger?"

Xander chuckled. "Well, it is a good side-effect. Will there be more as cool side-effects as knowing Japanese?"

"I think that you will heal faster, and you're a bit more durable than you used to be. It also prolongs your life because we're bound to each other."

"Huh? We're bound together? What does that mean?"

"It means that our lives are bound to each other," I paused. "I guess that with human terms it means that we are married."

Xander's eyes opened impossibly wide; he gulped a few times, and then he yelled, "WE'RE WHAT!?!"

~~∞~~


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander will have his first perverted encounter with the school nurse, [Reika Kitami](http://www.bibleblackwiki.com/wiki/Reika_Kitami) and mind-controlling (love) magic of Bible Black.
> 
> Since Reika Kitami spends most of her time fucking students and there aren't any rumors about her having a dick as well as a cunt, I figured that she uses magic not only to make the students who come to her horny as hell but also to make them forget what happened.
> 
> Oh, and I forgot to tell that I don't own Cecilia, Maria, Lisa, or Tatsuya. They are from **Blue Eyes** and belong to **Tohru Nishimaki** I just reduced the size of the breasts of Cecilia, Maria, and Lisa. (Really, NIshimaki's characters have ridiculously big tits.)

****

**Xander**

On two hours of sleep, I woke up feeling exhausted. I had not gotten much sleep because I'd spent most of the night thinking about what it meant that I now was merged with Chizuru.

Chizuru was practically immortal, and since my lifespan was connected to hers, it meant that I now had centuries ahead of me. That scared the hell out of me. Most people would think that being practically immortal was a good thing, but back at home, while thinking about Buffy's relationship with Angel, I had realized that immortality meant that people around you died and left you alone. I didn't want to live forever.

And it wasn't just the possibility of a very long life. It was all of it. I didn't know what to think about the changes that one kiss had forced on me. One moment I was ordinary Xander, then I got possessed (Again!), and to stop that my girlfriend had kissed me and all of sudden I was turned into a Kitsune. I was one half of an immortal supernatural being. It was as if merging with Chizuru I had been turned into a vampire. The only difference was that I still had my soul and I didn't need to drink blood.

Okay, those were HUGE differences, but still, all the other shit of being a vampire was there; the immortality, the glowing yellow eyes, and fangs.

And, if that wasn't enough; I was sixteen and, kind of, married to a gorgeous girl.

We had merged, and Chizuru wasn't sure what that meant for me. To her, it apparently meant that she was mine. She didn't explain what she meant by that, and I had not asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

Groaning I went to the bathroom, took a shower and when I stepped in front of the mirror I examined myself. Trying to find out if I had changed. After fifteen minutes I sighed in relief; I still was the man I had been before Chizuru, and I, had been merged.

Half an hour later I had just finished my breakfast when Maria came down from her room. Instead of eating the breakfast Maria grabbed me by the hand. “We have to hurry, we don’t want to be late,” She said dragging me to the door, where Cece gave a meal box to Maria and backpack to Xander.

“Your lunch is in your school bag,” Cece said handing me a stack of bills.

I blinked looking at the stack of bills. “Uh, Cece, you gave my allowance yesterday," That was one of the things that had surprised me; I got the same weekly allowance than Maria. I got more money every week from Cece than I used to get in a month from my parents.

"Yes, but that is for the clubs," Cece said.

"Huh? What clubs?" I asked.

“We are expected to join, at least, one after-school club and some of them require whole semester fee at once," Maria said. "Xander, just thank mum, we have to go,”

“Oh, yeah, thanks a lot, Cece,” I said, and then I turned to Maria. "After School Club is REQUIRED?"

"Yeah, kind of, but, don't worry there are so many of them that you'll find something you want to do," Maria said.

Just outside of the house Tatsuya, Maria's (And Lisa's) boyfriend, was waiting for us. Before the school started Tatsuya and Maria had been showing Tokio to me, and I liked him. I kind of hoped that he would become my first real male friend after Jesse. We weren't there yet, mostly because I only met him with Maria who got his full attention.

"Hi, Tat,” I greeted him. I wanted to ask how the hell he managed to date two girls at once, but, I wasn't sure if Tatsuya knew that the girls had agreed to share him, so I kept my mouth shut about it. I didn't want Maria to know that I eavesdropped her phone calls. Not that I had learned much from them, the only one she talked English was Lisa.

Tatsuya nodded. "Hi, Xander, how are you?”

"Fine," I wanted to tell him that I could talk Japanese, but explaining how I suddenly spoke Japanese when I had not spoken it the day before would have been too hard. I kind of hoped that Cece and Maria had known about supernatural, trying to keep supernatural shit from them would be hard when I lived with them.

I wanted to show people that I spoke Japanese as fast as possible. How fast can a boy learn another language? Two weeks? A month? Or was it more than that?

"I heard that you are dating Minamoto," Tatsuya said.

"Uh-huh, I guess I am," I said, and suddenly I felt kind of a tingling feeling on the back of my head, and I turned to look. A smile spread over my face when I saw Chizuru. Closer to me she got warmer I felt in my chest until it felt as if there had been an inferno inside of me when we kissed. I felt as if I was melting with the kiss.

 _'Don't! We cannot merge in public!'_ I heard Chizuru's voice in my mind as she broke the kiss.

 _'Okay,'_ I send my thoughts at her and then I frowned. _'Can you hear me?'_ I telepathically asked.

I asked it a few more times without getting an answer, and then I sighed offering my arm to her. She slid her arm into mine and laced her fingers with mine. When our skin touched, I suddenly felt the warmth again. _'It is annoying that she can use telepathy and I can't.'_ I bitterly thought.

 _'I can hear you,'_ Chizuru suddenly replied. _'And you don't need to yell. I can hear whispered thoughts when you are talking to me.'_

_'We can talk telepathically? This is so cool!'_

_'Yes, but only when we are touching each other. My... guardian told me last night that I'm too young to hold up true telepathy. We need to be about six-hundred-years-old to be able to have telepathic conversations with our mates.'_

_'Okay, this is cool, but real telepathy would've been great,'_ I replied. _'Even if I'd live that long, six centuries waiting for that is a kinda long time to wait for it, though,'_

 _'Two hundred years.'_ Chizuru replied.

_'Huh? You said that you need to be 600-years-old for the telepathy.'_

Chizuru gave me a bright smile. _'I'm 400-years-old.'_

"What!?!" I yelled out loud, and when Maria and Tatsuya turned to look at us, I continued. "Don't mind us, just continue walking and making out, which, I have to say, is an uncanny achievement. I have no idea how you two can make out while walking, but you've mastered it and I raise my imaginary hat at you for that. But, you should continue doing it so that you won't lose the talent," and then I turned to look at Chizuru. "you're four-hundred-years-old?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Chizuru replied. "Does that bother you?"

"No, but, but, but... you are 400-years-old, and you were a virgin?" I have no idea why that was the first thing that came to my mind when I heard how old she was. But it just did. I mean, seriously; 400-year-old virgin?

"Yes," Chizuru said. "I've dated, but before you, I've never met anyone I wanted to have sex with,"

I felt honored and kind of sorry for her that she'd lost her virginity to another virgin. She probably would have enjoyed it a lot more if I'd known what I was doing. "Talk about long celibacy," I muttered.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Now that I know how great sex is I would miss it if you would deny it from me, but I didn't miss it before I lost my virginity to you because I had no idea how great sex is. I can't wait for us to have sex again," Chizuru said.

"Me neither," I said pulling her to me for a kiss. This time, when my skin started to tingling, I pulled away from her. "I kinda hate it that I have to stop kissing you so that we won't become one," I said.

"Me too," Chizuru pouted.

When we got to the school, I kissed her again and promised to meet her during the next break. Then Lisa took me to the infirmary to have a physical checkup. Everything went well until I got a good view of the nurse’s cleavage, and my dick decided that it was the right time to get up.

∞∞

_The nurse glanced at my erection. "Oh, my, you are a big boy..." She said getting up. "Well, it is about the time to scratch my itch anyway," She continued before kissing me hard and passionately. So passionately that it felt like she was sucking my thoughts out of my mind. I tried to push her away wanting to tell her that I had a girlfriend. But she leaned on me and whispered, "Ero Elohim, ero Elohim zabatoerio," into my ear, and I felt a surge of power rush through me._

_"Goddammit!" I said, trying to push the nurse away, but I was too weak. It was as if my body suddenly had lost all of its strength. "I hate magic,"_

_The nurse raised an eyebrow at me. "You are resisting my magic again? You must be a powerful mage, but that won't help you. I'm using the power of the devil, and regardless how much power you have, you do not match my lord," She said and placing her hands on my temples repeated the spell. The surge of power that shot through my body was painful and too much to take; I began to fall back, I was sure I'd hit my head, but I fell on my back on a hospital bed. Laying on the bed, I felt how the surges of power kept coming into my being in waves._

_The nurse pulled my boxers down. I should have resisted, I should have kept her at a distance, but I had no willpower. I was weak. And horny. I was hornier than I had ever been in my life. I wanted the nurse to fuck me more I had ever wanted anything else. That was the only thing in my mind; I wanted her to fuck me._

_The nurse licked her lips looking at my erection. "You are mine now," The nurse said as she locked the door of the infirmary. She then came back to me and undressed and pulled her panties off. She stood there, smirking, letting me get a good look at her naked body before a dick grew out of her pussy. That should have scared the hell out of me._

_But it didn't, the sight of her dick made my cock swell a bit more. At least, mine's bigger than hers, I thought just before the nurse leaned down and slid my cock along her cheek. “Stay still,” The nurse said as she took my cock between her soft tits. Then she squirted some lotion between her tits, it covered the head of my cock too, making it look like I had just cummed on her tits._

_When she started to massage my cock with her tits, I grunted in pleasure. My cock felt incredibly good pressed between her soft tits. I loved to watch her giving me a tit job. Then I looked at her face. There was only lust in her eyes. This wasn't a one-way street, not even close; she was getting off on giving me a tit job. I started to rock my hips with her rhythm, fucking her tits. The sexual excitement ran through me as I watched her licking her lips looking down at my cock between her the valley of her breasts._

_Then, opening wide, she took me deep into her mouth. All of the thoughts vanished my head when she began to suck on my cock with wanton passion. Feeling her hot, wet mouth on my cock felt like I was going to explode any given second. The nurse moved her mouth up and down my cock in a slow, sensual way. Sucking so hard that her cheeks hollowed. Taking me so deep the head of his cock bumped the back of her throat before slipping down her throat._

_She began to pump my cock fast and hard, taking my whole cock into her mouth with every thrust. She sucked hard and caressing my shaft with her tongue and the top of her mouth. She made a low purring moan of pleasure that made her mouth vibrate around my shaft. My whole body trembled with the sensations shooting out of my cock. "Oh, Oooohhhhh, fuck, yes," I moaned rocking my hips to meet the rhythm she sucked me._

_The nurse pulled back and teased the head of my cock with her tongue, sending jolts of pleasure through my spine. She took me back into her mouth and bobbed her head rapidly. She sucked me like a woman possessed. “Fuck, that feels great!” I grunted I was close to coming. Grabbing a handful of her hair and pulled her head off my cock. My mind blanked as my cock erupted, shooting torrents of cum all over her face and tits._

_The nurse smirked. "This was just a start," she said and kissed the tip of my cock. "Amor venus astaros," She said, and I felt something cold squeezing the base of my penis hard, and an electric current went through me as my dick got hard again. Harder than ever before. My cock was throbbing, and it was so hard that it looked as if it would explode. The nurse smirked as she guided my cock to her entrance. "I'm in control of your cock and your pleasure now. You stay hard long as I want,"_

_Then, inch by inch, she impaled herself on my cock, hunching on me. I pulled my cock out of her and struck her chest hard, knocking her off me._

 _"Damn, how can you resist my magic?" she said, placed her hands on my head and repeated the spell and again the power surged through me. Then she again mounted me and started to fuck me. I could not move. All I could do was to lay there watching how she rode me faster and harder. Making my body shiver and tremble with the pleasure surging through me. She placed her hands on my chest and started to fuck me like her life depended on it. She fucked me like a madwoman. She took my length over and over, breathing and grunting. She rode me harder and faster. She fucked me like she had lost her mind into the carnal act._

_"Oh, Fuck, yes! OOOO, honey, you're so huge! I'm going to... just fuck you... Ohhh! ...until I cannot move..." She said and then her body arched. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH... ahhhhhh... oh, oh, AAIIIIIEEEEE!" she cried out, and her cunt grasped my cock in a vice-like grip, and I came hard and fast, and a keening sound slipped past my lips. My whole body trembled with the orgasm. But it wasn’t enough. If anything, the orgasm seemed to rocket my body into an even deeper level of craving and pain. Amazingly, my cock was still hard and, even amidst her orgasm, the nurse had not stopped riding me. If anything, she now rode me harder than before._

_As she rode me the hot vacuum of her vagina milked me with walls of hot clinging flesh. With very fast and rough thrust she pulled me all the way so only the very tip was still embedded in her and then slammed her ass down, her cunt gripping my cock like a soft hand. Only after a few minutes, I again had a deliciously tight orgasm that made me scream as the pleasure surged through me like a blistering rush of heat. The nurse didn't stop riding me. She continued fucking me through her own orgasms screaming like a Banshee. My cock stayed hard as steel, and only moments later I orgasmed again._

 _And again. And again. And again. The pleasure was so intense that it became painful. Orgasms started to hurt. And those painful orgasms kept coming, one after another without ejaculation. Each orgasm was more painful than the one before it. She kept riding my cock, making me cum over and over again like the freight train until I wasn't sure if I was in heaven or hell._

_"You can ejaculate," she finally said._

_And a surge of power rushed through my body and then I felt as if my cock exploded. The pleasure coursing through my body was so intense that I blacked out._

_∞∞_

__

__

“Huh?” I said feeling strangely dazed. I looked at the nurse, and when I got a good view of the nurse’s ample cleavage my damn dick decided that it was the right time to get up. 

Fortunately, even if she had to see my erection, the nurse was professional about it and completely ignored it.

“Sensei Kitami!” A blond girl squealed as she rushed into the infirmary without knocking. Then she stopped and stared at me. Realizing that she was staring at the tent in my boxers fiercely blushing I quickly pulled the pillow from the hospital bed to cover my crotch. The blonde grinned and said, "You have long and sturdy," she wiggled her eyebrows. "...legs,"

My blush got even darker. "Uh, thanks," I muttered.

The nurse pulled curtains between the girl and me, and sighing in relief I relaxed. The next minutes I listened to the nurse berating the girl, Saeki Kaori, for rushing in without knocking. “I’m sorry that I forgot to lock the door,” The nurse said when she came back.

“Yeah, well, that’s just Harris luck,” I said.

She gave me a cup to pee on, and I went to the small bathroom. I frowned when I dug my dick out, it was red. It looked as if I'd burned it on the sun. I poked it with my finger in fear that I had somehow hurt it. Then I stroked it a few times to make sure that it wasn't hurting. It was not. It just was redder than normal. I shrugged and peed in the cup. I then washed my hands and went back to the nurse and gave the urine sample to her.

"Have you used any drugs? Keep in mind that we will test the urine sample for the drugs." The nurse asked.

"No, I've never used any drugs. They're not my thing," I said.

"Good," she said and then asked a dozen more questions writing my answers down, and then I was allowed to leave.

When I got out of the infirmary, Chizuru was waiting for me. She kissed me and said, "It is the lunch break,"

I blinked in confusion. "Huh? How can it be the lunch break? The lunch break was two hours away when I went to the nurse's office," I asked.

"You've been there almost two hours," Lisa said.

"Strange... it didn't feel that long," I said shaking my head.

**~~∞~~**


End file.
